Bankotsu's Sensual Education
by Tempest78
Summary: Bankotsu's Mysterious Vixen Saga is all that remains here. The rest have been deleted.
1. Bankotsu's Mysterious Vixen

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are the sole property of their wonderfully talented created Rumiko Takahashi. I am simply using them for my own twisted enjoyment. I do however own my naughty plot lines. XD**

**A/N: This is series of RANDOM ONE SHOTS, detailing all of our favorite mercenary leader's more sensual encounters and likely won't have any linking story to them- aside from Bankotsu's conquests. **

**Also, this was originally a short story of mine that had nothing to do with fan fic, but I've tweaked it now so that Bankotsu is obviously the guy here. Enjoy.  
**

--

The weary warrior stopped walking in the middle of the path and shifted the enormous weapon from his left, to his right shoulder. His hand rubbed his left shoulder and he released a long drawn out sigh. His heart felt heavy today, but that was nothing new, after all he was a killer.

By his own hands and weapon, he had slain thousands of lives, human and demon alike. Over the course of his young life, he had slaughtered many villages for the sheer sake of hearing them scream as their blood splattered his body.

He was only nineteen and wasn't even sure he knew how to feel like a normal human anymore. _'Is it even possible for someone as tainted as me to feel human again?'_ His free hand lifted to run through his hair.

Nearby a young woman was singing a melodic tune as she prepared to bathe. Her gentle melody tugged at his heart strings, a feat he thought impossible. This of course made him curious about her. Drawn by her words and eager to see if the owner was as beautiful as her song, the warrior followed the soft alluring melody through the thick canopy of trees.

_Oh come to me my mighty warrior._

_Set me free my brave one._

_Come to me my handsome love._

_Take me in your arms._

He slowly made his way toward the open area by the hot spring. He took a few steps closer and the air became slightly humid because of the steam being emitted from the sulfurous water of the enticing hot spring creating a tranquil, tempting mist which slowly closed around him like a curtain.

He rubbed his sore shoulder again and tilted his head to the side, before him stood a young woman gazing at the water. From his side view he noted that she was clothed in what appeared to be crafted of the finest silk, hakamas and haori.

Her hair was not sold black as most of the people he knew, it was a soft black peppered with red, which was highlighted by the sunlight dancing in her hair.

His lips parted slightly, as his blue gaze drank in the sight before him. His heartbeat increased and little flutters brushed inside his stomach. His breath hitched in anticipation as he watched slender hands slowly move to the obi at her waist while she continued singing.

_Warrior I yearn for you._

_Take me and make me yours._

_Warrior I burn for you._

_Come to me and see it's true._

His throat tightened and he swallowed, before licking his lips as he watched the haori flutter to the ground, baring her creamy shoulders and back to his gaze. His palms began to sweat and he clenched and unclenched his empty hand to distract himself from the urge to reach out and touch her.

His breath stalled as her hands went to the ties of her hakamas and she shimmied out of them, kicking them aside. She stood there with her hair falling loose down her back, brushing against the indents above her tight round cheeks. She slowly glided towards the water and raised her voice a notch.

_Where is the man, who is meant to free me? _

_Where is the man whom my heart aches to see? _

_Where is the man meant to have me? _

She swayed to the music playing in her head with the trees swaying in sync as the wind blew around the hot spring. Her hips swayed perfectly with the water kissing her delicate and smooth flesh.

He found himself unable and unwilling to tear his indigo eyes away from the natural seductive movements of her sleek, toned body. He could not help the breath caught in his massive chest as he continued watching her tantalizing movements.

She seemed completely oblivious to the world around her, just the pleasure of bathing as her slender fingers skimmed through the water as if her lithe body was part of the water, her movements so smooth and enticing, as she dragged the tiny cloth down her pale skin.

She continued rocking her hips back in forth in a seductive motion without even knowing she had a secret visitor standing just mere yards away, who was completely enthralled.

The atrous haired man with sapphire eyes was instinctively memorizing every dip and curve of her heavenly body, imagining how it would be to taste the enticing skin and run his hands over it as he continued to be enthralled by her sensual bath.

While his eyes ravished every available inch of her skin, his penis began to quickly fill with blood and he licked his lips excitedly, imagining how good it would feel inside of her voluptuous body.

'_She's absolutely beautiful.'_

His hungry gaze slowly traveled up to her smooth back and his heart skipped a beat when the vixen did a 180 degree turn, showing him that she had beautiful brown eyes.

He bit his lower lip to keep a moan from escaping, as his heated gaze traveled skipped to her flat stomach and then slowly traveled up her torso to land on her full rounded breasts, the pink nipples already erect and practically begging to be devoured by a wickedly talented mouth.

Before he could travel to back to her face, the woman in front of him turned around again and continued to bathe oblivious of any nearby observers. The sunlight added a magical glow to silken tresses as if trying to lure the man toward the woman.

He could not just stay there and wait, he wanted- no needed to know who this mesmerizing beauty was, feel her, and taste her. Each movement was arousing him and further tightening his already constricting hakamas. To put it simply- he desired her, and what he wanted he _always _got.

The water glowed softly as the sun made its downward descent from the sky. The steam continued rising around her, adding to the already seductive atmosphere even more. His body tightened and she continued singing.

_How will I know if he is really the one meant for me?_

_Will it be his touch? _Her hand slowly ran along her torso.

_Will it be his kiss? _Her fingers brushed her lips.

_How will I ever be able to tell? _

_Will my beloved arrive soon, or shall I be here alone forever? _

Her breath hitched and a sob escaped her, before she continued. The sound nearly broke his heart and he yearned to erase the sadness from her voice.

She looked so beautiful and innocent. He was almost afraid to touch her, for fear of tainting her, but her voice called to his soul. Her innocence called to the darkness inside him invitingly, tempting him to lure her into the darkness with him.

His eyes refused to close. He swallowed trying to relieve the tightness in his throat once more as his emotions continued warring inside of him.

His penis twitched demanding the feminine flesh before him as it wept gear to feel her. Unable to ignore his constricting hakamas any longer, he gently placed his massive halberd against the tree.

He removed his haori to cool off his heated skin. He pushed his hakama and fondushi down to pool around his feet, easing the constriction across his painfully engorged muscular python.

He licked his lips excitedly as his eyes lingered momentarily on the bounteous cleavage dangling up above the water. His mouth watered just thinking about how much he was going to enjoy feasting on them. Greed rose to the surface and he became determined to claim the temptress for himself. His body felt hot and he shifted around on his feet.

_Be wary though, for nothing is free._

_Be good to me and I'll be true._

_Come to me my warrior and we shall both find release._

_Come to me oh please do._

She turned around spotting him and gasped as her eyes widened.

Smirking, his stare landed on her lightly flushed face and noticed he her full ripe ruby lips that just begged to be kissed. Sapphire eyes met with startled brown eyes. "Hey there," He sent her a playful wink, standing before her unashamed of his nudity.

She licked her lips. "Hey yourself." Her eyes slowly took note of his muscular chest and arms. Her eyes lowered to his abs and she licked her lips in appreciation.

He began strutting towards her, keeping those shiny mahogany orbs locked to his blue ones. His heart shaped face moved in front of hers and his hot breath fanned her lips.

Her breath hitched and her bottom lip began to slightly tremble. Her heartbeat increased rapidly.

He licked his lips like a predator about to enjoy a feast. He stared directly into her eyes a minute, before snaking his well muscled arm around her slender waist. He began licking and nibbling her bottom lip, which earned a moan from the woman in his arms.

Taking advantage he pushed his tongue inside and began ravaging her mouth, telling her without words what he wanted. Her skin grew even hotter, while his tongue invaded her mouth in a demanding kiss. He thrust his hips against her.

He kissed her hungrily while his free hand went down to her thigh teasing the soft skin before tracing the curve of her firm buttocks. He squeezed and needed the firm flesh. She moaned into his mouth.

He gripped her thigh and pulled her leg to rest on his hip. She tore her mouth from his gasping for much needed air.

His mouth found the pulse point of her neck and he began licking and sucking it.

She began panting, whimpered after feeling him pressed against her stomach. Her nipples perked up begging for his attentions. She mewled her pleas to him.

He freed her from the inferno of his mouth and dipped his head, before clamping his teeth down on one of her diamond hard nipples, earning a startled squeal followed by a pleasure filled moan.

His mouth began feasting hungrily on her breasts, while his hands roamed her body, driving her need higher and higher. She gasped and mewled with want, tugging at his braided hair, to pull his mouth closer to her skin.

He continued to suckle her as his nimble fingers roughly pinched and plucked her other nipple, massaging away the treatment with his tongue. After finishing with her breast, he moved to the other, lavishing the same exquisite attention.

Her pulse increased as his tongue began to duel with hers and her breath left her in a moan, when his frame pressed harder against hers, allowing her to feel the effect she was having on him.

His free hand slipped to her waist and locked their lower bodies together, so that she couldn't mistake what effect she had on him. He began feathering addictive kisses along her collar bone and the tops of her perky breasts.

She began kissing him back, showing him that she wanted this too. Without a word he moved to suckle her neck and then his teeth nipped her earlobe. Her eyes slid shut and a moan of desire escaped her lips. She gasped when his strong thigh slipped between her silky legs, and began rubbing against her heated core.

She moaned and ground against his muscular thigh whimpering. A possessive groan ripped from his chest, before his lips claimed hers in another possessive and demanding kiss. She was so responsive that he felt he had died and gone to nirvana.

Her face flushed again, this time with passion, and she gave him a heavy lidded expression.

Fisting a hand in her silky tresses, he yanked her head back to feather kisses along her vulnerable throat and collar bone. His body continued grinding into her, making the wetness pool at the apex of her thighs. She moaned clinging to him, and her knees began to buckle.

He chuckled and caught her, supporting her with his arm around her back. No more words were exchanged, none were needed. His mind filled with only one thought- claiming the temptress for himself.

Slowly, as if savoring the moment, his thumb began teasing her clit and her hips bucked in tune to his purposefully teasing strokes.

He pulled back watching the emotions and pleasure playing on her face, with pure male satisfaction. Without warning, his fingers plunged inside her tight soaking wet core and she gasped with her eyes wide open, before they fluttered shut again.

He smirked at her and began to tortuously slowly drive his fingers in and out of her, while feeding her passion even higher by fanning his hot breath across her nipple and teasing the bud with his sinfully talented mouth.

She shivered and wetness pooled between her thighs around his dancing fingers, which were quickly increasing their pace, stretching her, preparing her body for his wide girth.

She gasped when he inserted his third finger, stretching her further.

A smirk graced his face and his eyes shone with male pleasure as she began to uncontrollably whimper and lift her hips in tune with the ministrations of his fingers.

She moaned louder and whimpered her need to him.

He trailed his tongue over her neck and shoulder as he continued seducing her. His heart soared and his soul filled with pride. This woman was _his_ now and no other would dare to touch her. His penis swelled impossibly tighter as he felt her velvety walls begin to convulse greedily around his fingers.

Well aware of the effect he was having on her, he smirked before leaning over to where his lips barely hovered away from her ear. "You're such a naughty girl," He nipped her earlobe. "I like it." He rewarded her mewls with a deeper thrust of his fingers and a playful nip of her shoulder.

Before she could find release, he withdrew his fingers, earning a disgruntled moan from her. Grinning he languidly sat down in the water and used his hands to spread her strong legs further apart. He adjusted her to straddle his waist and shoved her pelvis down onto him, impaling his fully aroused member inside her velvet folds, deep inside of her canal almost to her womb.

She cried out as he tore through her maidenhead.

His eyes widened and a primitive satisfaction hummed through his body_. 'She's untouched.' _Lust and the need to make sure no other man would satisfy her, drove his movements from that moment on.

Within moments she began to writhe uncontrollably in his arms and pant. His strong fingers dug into the flesh of her hips as he continued ramming into her while guiding her hips at the pace he wanted for them. Her pants and cries of pleasure increased as he continued urging her body towards that precarious precipice.

His body was overcome with the primal urge to hear her scream in ecstasy. He became even more forceful slamming her to him faster and faster, bouncing his balls against the soft skin of her firm cheeks. His eyes rolled back into his head in pleasure at the feeling of her tightly encasing his engorged member and tugging on it greedily, as if her body didn't want to let go.

He was so wrapped up in the feelings this mysterious vixen was creating inside him that he was heedless of anything at all, except for the feeling of how amazing it felt to mindlessly pound into her flesh, wanting only to reach that blessed cliff and careen over the edge into pure ecstasy.

His breaths were way past even moans he was grunting like an animal as he continued slamming into her, riding the torrents of lust as far and fast as he could possibly go. All he knew was an intense soul deep need to completely possess her in every possible way.

She was _his _now and would never even want another when he was finished with her. He set his tongue and inner beast loose upon her. Leaving none of her delectable breasts, neck, mouth, ears, or face untouched, as he continued pumping into her like a madman.

She continued to ride him wild like an untamed woman, while emitting whimpers and others sounds of pleasure. Her nails bit into the flesh of his biceps as the torrential storm inside him climbed higher. She screamed out her release as loud as she could when she crash over the edge.

Holding her in place, he drove into again and quickly followed her. His breath shuddered and a shiver of desire ran down his spine, when felt her walls quaking around him and started milking him of his yet to be released seed.

He growled out animalistically and hammered into her full force shooting his own potent release deep into her, before yanking her up to him by the hair and fusing their mouth together in a consuming kiss. She mindlessly continued riding him.

Their tongues fought fiercely for dominance, but in the end he forced even her tongue to submit to his superior sexual prowess, and he broke the kiss with another growl. Overcome with the most intense bloodlust he'd ever experienced, he bent to her shoulder and sank his teeth into her flesh.

She cried out as his teeth broke the skin enough to draw blood. She gasped in shock as the fact that he had actually bitten her registered.

He continued slamming into her and suckled the blood like a man gone crazy with need. Panting she continued riding him frantically drawing out both of their orgasms as far as they possibly could. He growled suckling her blood, before pulling back and laving the spot with his tongue in silent apology.

Before she could protest, he grabbed her tit and began feasting like a starving man on her nipple, driving all thoughts of protest from her mind. He was driving them into the depths of those all consuming tidal waves again.

When their final orgasms shook his body, he felt her soul become irrevocably bound to his.

She collapsed against him panting, amazed by what had just happened. When she regained her breath, she pulled back to smile at him. "At last you have finally arrived and freed me, thank you."

Sapphire pools of desire stared at her as a content smile graced his fir lips. "No, I should be thanking you." His nose nuzzled into her hair, inhaling her lavender and vanilla scent, committing it to memory.

Somewhere between their first and last orgasm, he had felt his soul become purged from his numerous sins. He pressed his lips to hers and her eyes fluttered closed.

Hugging the angel who had made him feel human again, he carried her to the shore and placed her on the ground, lying down beside her.

She smiled and snuggled into his arms yawning.

He smiled and slept with her in his arms.

When he next awoke, she was nowhere in sight, but his heart felt lighter than it ever had been before. He stared at the trees around him._ 'Where did she go?'_

--

**A/N: I've purposefully left out the names, so that her identity remains a mystery. I am however working on the second half to this.**


	2. Bankotsu's Mysterious Vixen Pt II

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are the sole property of their wonderfully talented created Rumiko Takahashi. I am simply using them for my own twisted enjoyment. I do however own my naughty plot lines. XD**

**A/N: This is series of RANDOM ONE SHOTS, detailing all of our favorite mercenary leaders more sensual encounters and likely won't have any linking story to them- aside from Bankotsu's conquests. **

**Bankotsu's Mysterious Vixen Pt. II**

"Stupid wench." He clenched his fists. _'How dare she run off on me?'_ A scowl crossed his face as he dressed and picked up his weapon. His heart felt strangely bereft at not seeing the beauty he'd spent the night sharing his body with, beside him upon waking.

Shoving the foreign sensation aside, he raised the weapon to his shoulder and turned his eyes back to the road. He didn't like the strange feeling in his gut and grew angered by the unwanted emotion and the disappearance of his mysterious vixen.

He growled and started off down the path, forcing the beauty from his mind. His eyes focused on the tiny dirt and twig strewn path through the forest.

He sighed glaring up at the sun that was beginning to rise in the sky, painting it an annoying shade of orange. He despised orange. Orange meant fire, and fire meant the death of loved ones.

He ran a hand down his face and sighed. Despite his wishes not to, his mind returned to the mysterious woman whose body he had enjoyed the previous night. _'Why am I getting so worked up over a missing woman?'_

He snorted derisively. "It's not like she was anything special." His usually blackened heart cried out_, 'But she was special. She was ours.' _

He chuckled humorlessly and corrected, "Lie, she was never ours." A smirk filtered across his lips. _'But I was her first.'_ His penis twitched while images of how hot and welcoming her body had been played through his mind.

As feelings began to stir in his groin, he stared down at this hakamas. "Oi! Don't you even start!" He glared at his wayward arousal which was trying to jump back to life. His scowl intensified. He felt the twitching stop and his dick fell limp again.

He gave a firm nod. _'That's better.' _He returned his attention back to the road. "I need some sake." His taste buds began salivating at the thought of the spicy brew.

His stomach rumbled a protest. He rolled his eyes. "Alright fine, some food and sake." His stomach gurgled in approval.

_'Stupid body.'_ His nose twitched as a tantalizing aroma of roasted meat and savory spices teased his nostrils. His stomach of course, voiced its anticipation.

He sniffed again and stopped. Feeling the hunger pains wracking his stomach he huffed and changed his course, allowing his nose to lead him.

He followed the teasing aroma into the bushes and spread the foliage. His eyes widened when he saw the simple log cabin. It was simple, with small shutters over the windows. He blinked and the shutter pushed open.

He rubbed his eyes. _'What the hell? Since when does anyone live out here?'_

_Good morning sunshine._

_The birds are singing._

_The sky is clear._

He recognized that voice. _'Hey it's the girl from last night.'_ His heart rate increased as he watched her flutter about over next to the small fire, evidently cooking something.

His stomached growled and his mouth watered as the roasting carrots and potatoes became evident as well.

_It's such a lovely day,_

_For happy feelings._

_Oh how I miss you dear._

The hunger inside his stomach had his feet propelling him through the brush and towards the fire. "Oi! You've got some nerve taking off like that."

She blinked and then spun around and greeted, "Oh Good morning."

He snorted. He opened his mouth to let her have a piece of his mind, over her disappearing act, but was cut off by a loud rumbling from his stomach. His cheeks flushed.

She grinned. "Hungry are you?" An approving smile crossed her face as she thought, _'Well it's not surprising working up an appetite like that. Especially considering how active he was last night.'_

His face became redder as his stomach answered for him.

A soft chuckle filled the air and her hand waved to indicate the pot. "You're welcome to join me of course."

He shifted the weapon to stand it upright on the ground beside him. "So why did you take off?" He stared at her with his foot tapping as he awaited her answer.

She blinked at the harshness of his tone. "I needed to return and start breakfast." Her eyes feel to the ground and she moved away. "I also had other chores to attend."

He frowned. "Why didn't you wait until I woke up?"

She straightened her shoulders and placed her hands on her hips. "I wasn't aware that I now answered to you." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and flounced towards the cabin, to retrieve the dishes.

His eyes narrowed at her retreating back and his jaw clenched. "Well you do!"

She spun on her heel. "Excuse me?" Her eyes narrowed at him. "Just when the hell did you become my keeper?"

He huffed and planted a hand on his hip, staring her down. "Since last night."

She snorted and resumed her path inside.

"Oi! I'm talking to you."

She scoffed. "You are?" She gathered the dishes and carried them outside.

His eyes narrowed. "Hai I am."

She shook her head and faced him, eyes blazing with fire. "Now you listen to me pal," She poked his chest. "I don't answer to you." She leaned close to his face and rose on her tip toes. "I don't answer to any man. Got that?"

He snagged her waist pulling her against him and a smirk crossed his lips. "You do now." His eyes spoke volumes about how serious he was.

She shoved against his chest and huffed, "Bullshit!" and flounced off towards the fire.

Chuckling, he followed her, carrying his weapon.

She huffed as she filled the bowls and laced his on the ground in front of where he was already sitting Indian style.

She took her own bowl and sat with the fire between them. He raised a brow and then picked up his bowl and started shoveling the yummy stew into his mouth.

She blinked a few times and then slowly ate her food.

He stood up and helped himself to more food.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye, while eating her food. Not sure what to make of the man before her.

Last night he'd shown the same veracity in the way he'd satisfied both of their body's needs. After their first encounter in the hot spring, he'd been tender, but passionate.

Her body hummed with how well sated she'd felt as she had fallen asleep in his arms. She'd judged his demeanor by how thorough he'd been last night with her body.

He wasn't the gentle type, but she hadn't thought he'd be so obstinate either. The way he came up and started demanding answers, made her wonder if he perhaps had a split personality.

After he ate his fourth bowl, he sat back and stared at her. His eyes noted the way the sunlight danced in her hair, making the red seem almost magical as it twinkled, while the black shined with a blue tint.

His heart beat increased as his mind replayed just how soft her hair was. He shook his head to steer his thoughts back to the present.

His voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "How long have you lived here?"

She blinked. "Only for a few years. The cabin was built by my fiance, as a testament of our intent to wed." Her eyes clouded over with sorrow, and she stared at the ground.

As soon as he heard the word 'fiance', he clenched his fists. _'Any man who comes near her is going to have to go through me before he can even try to touch her. I'm going to teach this bastard the real meaning of pain and suffering. No way in hell is he touching her while I'm around.' _

His teeth made a grinding noise and his nostrils flared. His normally blue eyes became solid black with blue flames of anger dancing in them._ 'If he even tries to touch her, I'll cut off his damned hands. If he looks at her, I'm going to rip his eyes out of their sockets and shove them down his fucking throat.'_


	3. Bankotsu's Mysterious Vixen Pt III

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are the sole property of their wonderfully talented created Rumiko Takahashi. I am simply using them for my own twisted enjoyment. I do however own my naughty plot lines. XD**

**A/N: This part of the series is getting long than originally planned, so be patient okay? Soon as the Mysterious Vixen mini saga is finished, we will get back to the random one shots :P  
**

**Bankotsu's Mysterious Vixen Pt. III**

His eyes narrowed at the cabin. He was tempted to just pick up his weapon and smash the structure until it was reduced to splinters. _'I can build something way better than that dumb old shack.' _He flexed his fingers.

Her eyes filled with moisture and her lips pressed tight together. Just talking about him still hurt even after all of these years. She swallowed trying to relieve the tightness in her throat. Despite her determination not to cry again, a heart wrenching sob escaped into the air.

His ear twitched. He stared at her. When he saw the deep sadness in her eyes, his heart lurched. He ran a hand through his bangs. _'Aw shit, does she have to do that?'_

Her hands shook as they fisted on the hem of her haori. Her lips trembled and tiny crystalline drops rolled down her cheeks.

His eyes pinned her and he expelled a long breath. "Why are you crying?" He flinched because his tone came out a bit harsher than he had intended.

Her slender hands covered her face and her sobs increased, while her shoulders shook.

He frowned. _'Damnit, now she's crying harder… what am I supposed to do I do now?'_ His eyebrow twitched as he watched helplessly. He felt a strange feeling gnawing away deep inside his gut. He couldn't describe it in words, but he'd never felt it before and whatever it was- it made him feel completely awful.

He never had been any good dealing with a crying woman, and for some damned reason watching this woman cry made him even more uncomfortable in a way he couldn't even begin to understand.

Every sob made his heart clenched painfully tight. Scowling darkly he raged inside his head, _'What the hell is wrong with me anyways?'_

She sobbed louder. Bankotsu's heart clenched so hard that he couldn't breathe for a full second as he watched the crystalline drops travel down her soft cheeks.

His eyes began to swirl with mixed emotions as he stared at her and tried to think of something- anything that he could do to make her feel better.

He rubbed his sweaty palms on the legs of his hakamas and. _'Damnit man, think! There has got to be something you can do to make her stop crying.' _The hand in his hair tugged a bit in frustration.

His heartbeat increased as he sat there nearly ripping his hair out as she cried. He surprised them both, when he reached over plucking her up off the ground and pulled her into his lap.

She blinked as his arms wrapped around her, and his hand pushed her head to rest on his chest. She buried her face into his haori and continued sobbing while he gently rocked back and forth.

His jaw clenched. _'Just stop the damned tears already.' _

Placing a hand on his chest, she looked up and turned away from him, pushing for him to let her go.

His arm clamped around her waist and he gruffly asked, "So where is Mr. Wonderful now?" forcing her to face him.

She whispered icily, "He's dead." and jerked her chin free from his grasp.

He was so stunned that his hold loosened just enough for her to jump up from his lap and move to the fire, where she sat holding her knees to her chest and began rocking back and forth, trying to keep her anger and tears at bay.

Bankotsu took a minute to register her words and just stared at her.

She looked so fragile and it annoyed him to see her looking so weak. He clenched his fists and asked, "Why are you living out here, alone?"

She snapped, "I don't owe you any explanations. " glaring at him with hard eyes.

He snorted. "I beg to differ." Glaring back at her.

She scowled and said, just because we screwed each other doesn't mean-"

He stormed over and yanked her up by the arms and growled, "Such foul language ill befits a woman, so don't speak to me like that again." getting right in her face.

She snorted in an un ladylike manner and said, "Fuck off."

His face became red and his hands squeezed around her arms like a vice as he yanked her closer and hissed, "I'm warning you."

Her eyes sparked with angry flames and she ignored the pain in her arms and brought up her knee intending to nail him in the balls. He quickly turned to avoid her knee and growled, "Are you trying to get killed?!" before tossing her to the ground and towering over her.

She glared defiantly at him and hissed, "Just go away." turning her back to him.

His chest rose with barely controlled rage as he snatched her hair and growled, "Oi don't even think about trying to ignore me!"

She bit her lip at the stinging sensation in her scalp and fell backwards sending her foot into his stomach.

His eyes widened and he grunted as he dropped to one knee, with his free hand over his stomach.

She repeated coldly, "Go away and leave me be."

Bankotsu stared at her. _'She's crazy if she thinks I'm going to listen to her.'_

He pushed to his feet and ran over yanking her up to his face. "Oi, I give the orders here, not you wench!"

Her face became red and she slammed her head forward, hitting him in the nose. 'I'm not a damned wench, you asshole!"

Bankotsu snorted and shook his head to clear his vision, before grabbing her throat and lifting her off the ground.

She kicked out and tried to scratch his hand with her nails. She struggled demanding, "Let go!" Her own eyes blazing with fury as she tried to break free from his iron grip. Her small hands immediately dug the nails into the hand constricting her throat.

Bankotsu's glare was hard and unrelenting. The moment she began to kick at him, he tightened his grasp around her slender neck, ceasing her violent movements.

She gasped for breath as she willed her eyes to remain open. She could feel the blood in her face rushing and building up from the lack of circulation. Black spots began to dance before her as she stared into his eyes. They were hard and shimmered with that same evil gleam she'd seen when she and her fiancé's friend had first met. She moved her lips, but no words passed them.

At the sight of her neck growing a deep purplish color, an aching began in his chest, causing him to loosen his grip on her. She inhaled immediately gasping the air greedily. He glanced down to his chest and narrowed his eyes as he looked back to her. The unfamiliar sensation had lessened as soon as he'd loosened his grip on her throat.

He applied more pressure to his hold on her neck. In response she let out a muffled noise. Tears gathered in her eyes as blood vessels began to burst, turning her eyes bloodshot red. Her movements began to become sluggish.

He spoke dangerously, "Don't you ever attack me again," glaring at her with hard and unforgiving eyes. The tone of his voice so dark she involuntarily shivered in fear and tried to shrink away from his intense glare. Bankotsu inwardly smirked at her fear. It was rolling off her in waves.

Mustering what little strength she had left, she held her fingers together and bent her wrist, forming her hand into a crane beak and drove it as hard as she could; right into the top of his hand.

His hand involuntarily jerked opened and she fell to the ground, sucking huge amounts of air into her oxygen starved lungs.

Her original color slowly returned to her skin and the tears that had gathered around her eyes streamed down her cheeks. Eyes wide as saucers, she glared at him saying shakily, "Stay… stay away from me," crawling backwards, as his angry glare bored into her, while he gently cradled his aching hand.

Once she'd made it several feet away from him, she sat straight with her eyes never leaving his hulking form and tried to return her accelerated heart rate back to normal; rubbing her bruised neck in an effort to soothe the abused skin.

Bankotsu scowled and moved towards her, watching as she visibly recoiled from him, flinching in fear. His heart clenched at the sight. Halting in his tracks, he released a heavy sigh and said, "Look I-"

She held up a hand and cut him off in a raspy voice, "Don't bother- just… don't." and very slowly moved to stand to her feet.

Bankotsu blocked her path and said, "Look wench, I-"

She screamed, "I have a name you know." Getting pissed that he kept referring to her as a barmaid.

He demanded, "So tell me what it is!"

She stared at him, "What do you care?"

He said irritated, "Just tell me." arms crossed over his chest.

Feeling all of the fight drain from her, she mumbled. "It's Michiko." and turned to stare at the water behind the cabin. She quietly walked towards the river and knelt beside a patch of dirt running her hands over it.

Confused by her sudden change in mood, he followed after her. Spotting the dirt and watching how tenderly she caressed it, his jaw clenched and he ground his teeth.

Blue eyes narrowed at the dirt trying to stab through the dirt. _'That damned well better not be what I think it is, or I'll rip the grave open and shatter his bones into dust! She may have been engaged to some creep before, but she's with me now, whether she likes it or not!'_

**A/N: Michiko translates to beautiful, wise_. _This little detour is getting longer than I had expected, don't fear though, all will become clear soon enough. As it stands there should be two more parts to the 'Mysterious Vixen' mini saga, then back to the good old random one shots.**_  
_


	4. Bankotsu's Mysterious Vixen Pt IV

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are the sole property of their wonderfully talented created Rumiko Takahashi. I am simply using them for my own twisted enjoyment. I do however own my naughty plot lines. XD**

**A/N: This part of the series is getting longer than originally planned, so be patient okay? Soon as the Mysterious Vixen mini saga is finished, we will get back to the random one-shots. :P**

**Bankotsu's Mysterious Vixen Pt. IV**

His fist clenched to the point it was turning white around the knuckles and he cracked his neck. His eyes narrowed hatefully at the dirt she was stroking so tenderly. "What's that?"

She frowned at his harsh tone and replied, "My garden." as she started plucking weeds from between the soon to bud vegetables.

He released a pent up sigh and stood behind her_. 'At least I won't have to grind any bones today.'_

The silence that followed was deafening. The air was tense and nearly crackled with electricity from the force of his anger.

Her spine stiffened, before she released a long sigh and whispered, "He died on the battlefield." She focused her attention to the garden she had planted intending to feed her and her fiancé from.

Bankotsu blinked and tilted his head to the side. "He was a soldier?"

She nodded, waging a silent battle with the deep sadness that had gripped her heart. Her head fell forward and her hair curtained around her face, as if hiding it from the world.

Her shoulders began shaking and she sank her teeth deep into her bottom lip, as the unwanted moisture fell free to mingle with the dirt.

Bankotsu sighed heavily. There wasn't much else he could say that would comfort her, and he was starting to get damned irritated watching her cry over some other guy.

He stared at her for a moment, noticing the way the sunlight danced in her hair and silently knelt beside her, pulling her into his arms.

He closed his eyes and breathed slowly forcing his anger under a tight lock and key, and scooped her into his powerful arms.

She clung to his haori and buried her face in his chest, sobbing.

He rolled his eyes and carried her over to the river. He stopped. His eyes filled with mischief and a smirk made its way onto his face. _'This will make her stop crying.'_

Without a word, he lifted her higher and then released her, laughing like a little boy who had just pulled a girl's pigtails, when she shrieked and fell into the water.

Michiko's eyes widened as the cold water crashed around her. _'I can't believe he just did that.' _She thought, as she forced her way back up to the surface.

Using her anger to fuel her movements, she tore through the water and shot him a nasty glare, which caused the mercenary to laugh even harder.

Her eyes narrowed further and her nostrils flared. "How dare you?"

Overcome by anger, she grit her teeth and balled her fist, before smashing it into the water and sending a wave towards the shore.

Silence filled the air, and blue eyes narrowed at the woman who had just wet his clothes. For a moment even the cacophony of bugs fell utterly silent, as he glared at her.

Bankotsu growled. "Why you-" He blinked as water flew at his hakamas again.

Quick as lightening, he jumped into the water and pulled her underneath by her legs. They began wrestling a minute, before breaking for the surface.

She splashed another wave at his face and then gasped. She turned around and started to swim away.

Watching her, his anger melted into playfulness. He took off his haori and threw it onto the bank, before giving chase, using his powerful arms to propel him through the water.

She yelped and kicked trying to get away and swam away laughing as she felt invigorated.

The game continued and both forgot their anger and sadness, playing instead, like carefree children. They chased and dunked each other several times, while laughing boisterously.

They continued until the sun started its downward descent, and then climbed out, collapsing onto the bank, panting and grinning at each other.

Once she regained her breath, Michiko confided, "I haven't laughed like that since I was a child." She rolled onto her side, supporting her head by her hand and elbow, and watched the man beside her.

Bankotsu's bronze, well defined chest glistened in the fading sunlight. She watched his chest rise and fall, intrigued by the smooth play of the muscles rippling beneath his skin, while he stretched his arms over his head and locked his fingers behind his head and closed his eyes.

He inhaled deeply of the fresh evening air, for once glad that he was alive again. He'd missed those rare peaceful evenings of watching the stars after his brothers fell asleep.

His eyes became sad and he frowned as he remembered how his brothers had died, leaving him alone in the world once again.

Feeling his stomach rumble, reminded him of the fact that he hadn't eaten in a long while. He cracked an eye open, intending to ask her about the stew she had been cooking, but smirked as he noticed the blatant interest in her eyes.

He unlaced his fingers and pushed up on his elbows, inwardly grinning as her eyes became darker with arousal. He reached over, pulling her elbow out from under her, and settled his body on toy of hers, pinning her with his gaze.

She squeaked and her eyes widened, before his lips crashed down on hers. He licked and nibbled her bottom lip, until she opened her mouth granting him access. He slipped his tongue inside, kissing her hot and heavy, while his hands molded over her soaked haori and covered her breasts.

He worked them into a gentle rawness rubbing them through the material, and felt her nipples perking up, pressing into the middle of his palms.

He broke the intoxicating kiss and moved to nibble her collar bone, pulling the haori away from her shoulder, baring it to his waiting mouth.

She quickly felt her stomach coiling and wetness seep between her legs, gasping as his strong thigh pressed against her moistness, rubbing slowly, teasing her through her hakamas.

She had just decided to give herself up, very much enjoying his attentions and laid back moaning, ready to let him have his way with her, when she felt him smirk into her neck and pull back.

He pulled her to her feet, watching her blink and grinned. "We can finish this later, first thing is first – food and sake." He winked at her, pleased that she had been enjoying his touches.

She blushed deeper and turned away, licking her suddenly dry lips. Her eyes widened and she yelled, "Oh! My stew!" and ran back towards the cabin, to try and save her stew.

Bankotsu chuckled chasing after rubbed his belly watching her bend over and dish up the stew._ 'First we eat, and then we fuck.' _Rubbing his hands together, he licked his lips accepting his bowl.

He stared at her, "Got any sake?"

She frowned. "Well, there is one barrel… We were saving it for our wedding night." Her eyes fell to the ground.

Bankotsu set the stew aside and asked, "Where is it stored?"

She tilted her head sideways staring at him as if debating.

He stared into her eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well?"

She sighed. "Follow me." and led him inside to the back of the cabin. In the pantry stood a single barrel smack dab in the middle of the floor.

Bankotsu smirked and bent over, lifting it easily. He carried it outside by the fire and set it down.

She bit her lip and followed him outside, carrying two sake bowls.

He noticed her frown at the barrel and said, "Hey, better than leaving it go to waste, ne?"

She nodded and sat closer to the tree, handing him one of the sake cups.

He smirked, taking the cup and pulled off the barrel lid. He dipped the cup and raised it to his lips.

She quietly ate her stew, watching him.

He smirked and dipped her cup into the barrel, before holding it up for her to take it.

After a second, she took the cup. He watched waiting for her to drink. When she did so, he grinned and ate his stew, refilling their cups whenever they got empty.

Once all of the stew and half the sake were finished, she held up her hands. "No more for me."

He chuckled gulping down his freshest cup of sake. He grabbed her by the elbow and rolled her underneath him again, growling, "Come here."

He settled his weight firmly on top of her body, running his fingers down her sides, and gave her an impish grin.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips descended on hers and she began kissing him back.

His hands slowly rubbed her shoulders, before moving downward as his mouth licked and sucked on her neck and shoulders.

She arched her back, pressing her aching breasts into his warm firm hands. Her hands traveled down to his shoulders and she moaned, when his lips closed around one of her nipples.

**A/N: Okay I will leave the rest of what happens, to the imaginations of my readers – enjoy! ;} **

**One more chapter should wrap up the Bankotsu's Mysterious Vixen mini saga. **


	5. Bankotsu's Mysterious Vixen Conclusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are the sole property of their wonderfully talented created Rumiko Takahashi. I am simply using them for my own twisted enjoyment. I do however own my naughty plot lines. XD**

**A/N: Sadly this will be the final arch in the Bankotsu's Mysterious Vixen Saga. However… we will get back to the random one-shots. :P**

**Bankotsu's Mysterious Vixen Pt V:**

The next morning, Bankotsu stared at the woman beside him and rolled over claiming her lips in a long deep kiss, as if committing her taste to memory. When he pulled back, both were breathless.

He smirked at her as he stood and slipped into his fondushi.

Her eyes watched him closely as he dressed. She stared into his striking eyes. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

He grinned. "As much fun as this has been, I've never been able to stay in one place for long. I need to feel the wind in my hair and the adrenaline rush of battle in my veins."

He half expected her to cling to him begging him not to leave her, most women usually did, no matter how tiresome that got.

Instead she surprised him by simply nodding. "I figured as much." She turned her back to him and started dressing.

He frowned and tilted his head to the side watching her naked backside as she dressed._ 'What no begging for me to stay?' _He watched her step into her hakamas. He smiled remembering how soft her skin was. Her spine stiffened after she pulled her haori on and tied the obi in place.

She straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath before turning to face him. Her eyes were dry. "Will you be stopping by again in the future?"

He sent her a sheepish grin. "Well, I never know what my future holds. The truth is, I never really think about it." He shrugged casually.

She nodded. "You're not the type to settle down either, are you?"

He snorted. "Hell no!" and watched her shoulders sag.

"Guess I'll have to find someone else then," she muttered under her breath, not realizing she had spoken out loud.

His eyes narrowed and he stepped over, snatching her by the elbow. He growled, "If I find out another man has so much as touched your face, I'll come back and slit him from his neck to his toes!"

She glared at him. "I'm not going to spend the rest of my days alone."

His hand snagged her hair and yanked her hair back. His mouth fused to hers in a searing kiss. He ignored her feeble attempts to free herself and continued kissing her until she went pliant in his arms and kissed him back.

He pulled back and stared directly into her eyes, holding her stare. He sighed. "I'll stop by when I can."

She stared at him confused.

He stepped back and stabbed a finger towards her, shaking it. "You had better be waiting for me." His face turned red with anger. "If I find out that you have been unfaithful to me in any way, I'll hunt him down, and string him up by his balls."

Watching her eyes widen and seeing her flinch, he smirked evilly. "I'll even make you watch while I torment your lover." His eyes glazed over with malice as he told her exactly what he would do. "I'll start by castrating him, and then choking him with his own intestines."

Laughing gleefully he took a menacing step towards her. "Then when I'm finished with him, I will remind you _exactly_ why no other man will ever satisfy you like I do. I'll have you screaming out my name, writhing underneath me and keep you there until I've had my fill."

Her jaw dropped and she stared at him. "You're not serious!"

He pinned her with a deathly glare and growled, "You don't want to test me on this."

His voice and the look he was sending her were so deadly that she visibly shivered. '_He's crazy enough to actually do something like that too. I don't want to go back to spending my life alone anymore… but I don't want to be responsible for anyone else dying again either…'_

'_I won't be responsible for another man's untimely death.'_ Her heart ached as she pushed the guilt of her fiance's death at the hands of the Daimyo's eldest son aside.

After a few deep breaths, she met his steady gaze. "You can't expect me to waste my life waiting for you to 'just drop by' again. That isn't fair to me."

Teeth clenched, he snorted. "You still had better not get too attached to him. Because, I you had better be available whenever I do stop by."

She glared at him defiantly. "I'm not a whore! You can't just decide to visit and then walk away again, expecting me to stay available for when you get the urge to stop by!"

Bankotsu growled, "I meant it Michiko. You're my woman and I had better not find even so much as a whisper of an attachment to any other man."

She glared at him. "What gives you the right to dictate what I can and can't do anyway?"

He snatched her by the waist and kissed her dominantly, backing her against the cabin and pinned her body with his own heavier one.

He pulled back to stare into her eyes. "Because no other man will be able to satisfy you like I do."

His mouth feasted on her neck making her moan. "When you are with other men, you will think back on our nights together. Remembering how _my_ hands ran over your body, making you whimper those cute little noises you make."

He demonstrated by using his hands to roam her body possessively and his mouth kissed her passionately.

He moved over to nip her earlobe and whispered huskily, "You will remember the feeling of my dick moving inside of you, filling you to capacity, making your mind and body melt," His fingers shoved her hakamas down and slipped between her folds, working their magic.

She closed her eyes and her breath hitched as his naughty fingers teased her relentlessly. Whimpers fell from her lips, like he knew they would. She sighed heavily and lowered her head to his shoulder, holding him to her while he body moved in tune with him. _'How is it that he can do this to me?' _

His free hand shoved his hakamas down and he spread her legs wide, draping them over his arms. His strong arms held her open to him. He pushed his steel like erection inside of her soaked opening and burned her with his body heat, making steam rise from their skin as he showed her exactly what he meant.

She panted and her fingers dug into his biceps through his haori._ 'Why did I have to get involved with a guy like him?' _It was no use trying to fool herself… In just the few short days and night they had spent together, she'd gone and fallen hard for him. She'd given him everything she had to give.

Thinking quickly became impossible as he swept her away into a fiery storm of passion, so intense that it scorched into her very soul, branding her in a way no other man ever had or would.

Feeling the same ferocious storm consume his soul, Bankotsu continued slamming as deep as he could inside of her, driving the desperation of their coupling even higher, until neither of them could think – only feel.

He closed his eyes, reveling in the way that her inner walls gripped him possessively, as if they would never let him go. He loved the little mewling sounds she made, as she dug her nails into his flesh. It filled him with immense pride and boosted his already large ego even higher.

His mouth ravaged hers as their bodies danced and they shared a shattering climax. The passion between them was like tidal waves crashing against the rocks.

The two lovers clung to each other as if they were the others' only lifeline, while the waves of desire slowly ebbed like a tide fading away.

His chest rumbled in pleasure at the tingling still in his scrotum as his seed spewed forth saturating her womb.

Her inner muscles milked him dry as their orgasms slowly receded; their shuddering breaths began to slow to a more normal pace.

He lowered her legs and slowly slipped out of her, puffing his chest with pride as she whimpered disappointment, due to his withdraw.

He forced her chin up and stared into her eyes. "Face it Michiko, you are mine in a way no other man will ever be able to claim."

Her lower lip trembled and she nodded, tears clinging to her eyelashes.

Bankotsu smirked. "No other will ever make you feel like this." His lips brushed against hers, teasing them. Unable to deny him, she opened her lips granting him access to her mouth. He kissed her passionately and then pulled back.

He pulled up his fondushi and hakamas and knelt before her. Supporting her by his arms around her waist, he proceeded to lick their combined juices from her sweet petals until there wasn't a single drop left.

He rose up and kissed her again, forcing her to taste what they were together. As if in a trance, she kissed him back.

He pulled back to stare into her eyes. "No other man can ever replace me."

She nodded and pulled her hakamas back in place. "Do I at least get to know your name?"

"It's Bankotsu," he replied cockily.

"Bankotsu," She whispered trying it out.

His finger traced her swollen lips slowly, enjoying the fact that he'd been the one who caused her face to flush with such passion. "I like the way it sounds coming from your pretty lips."

She blushed.

"Say it again," he commanded huskily, tracing his finger down to her collar bone and cupping her breast, through her haori.

A shiver of desire ran through her as she felt the warmth of his hand settle upon her breast, over her heart. "Bankotsu," She moaned as if still in the throes of passion.

He smirked and lightly squeezed it. "Good girl."

Feeling that old restlessness kick in harder, he lifted Banryu onto his shoulder and winked. "Remember now, I'm the only man who will be able to fully satisfy you." He turned walking into the sunrise.

With a heavy heart and the realization that he was right echoing in her mind, she stood there watching as he walked away.

When he was gone, she sighed heavily steeling herself for the lonely night ahead.

Three days later, she was out by the river hanging her laundry on the line to dry, when a bone chilling breeze blew past her and an unexplainable heavy feeling settled in her heart.

A vision of the braid haired, blue eyed youth being shot with arrows filled her mind. She watched his shocked face, as he saw one of the warriors with him get hit by the vollies of arrows, from the surrounding armies.

She cried out in horror as a couple arrows lodged deep in his right thigh.

Stark fear gripped her soul and she clutched a hand to her chest, over her rapidly beating heart. The vision faded and she stared around confused. _'What was that?'_

She was startled out of her thoughts, when a messenger ran up to her. "The Daimyo bids thee come and watch milady, for the ruthless Schichinatai, which have long been troubling these and the surrounding lands, have at last been caught. They are to be executed at sunset, and his lordship requests your presence."

'_No!'_ She dropped her bed furs and ran toward the village five miles away, as if the devil were nipping at her heels. Fear rushed through her veins, urging her to go faster. '_He can't die, he just can't!'_

When she finally got there, she bent over panting heavily, feeling as if her lungs might burst. She stood there a few minutes to regain her breath, and then made her way through the crowd, trying to avoid the Daimyo's son's notice.

She pushed her way through to the front of the crowd and gaped. Seven men had been led to the center of the village with thick iron chains tied around their arms and upper bodies.

One particular stood out above all the rest to her. It was the man who had tenderly cradled her in his arms only four nights prior and then wildly taken her the day of his departure.

She watched horrified as he was placed next to a wrought iron stand.

Resigned piercing blue eyes slowly scanned the crowd that had gathered to watch their executions.

The General cleared his throat and addressed the crowd. "These men are guilty of numerous, heinous crimes against the country. All of you here today, shall serve as witnesses to their execution!"

He stepped down off his horse and drew his sword from its sheathe. "You men have been declared too dangerous to let live, and are guilty of inhumane atrocities against the people of these lands."

He grinned. "As General of these lands, I am to be the one to carry out your sentences." Raising his sword high into the air, he began chopping off their heads one by one, staring with the beastly mountain of a man, who had been staked to the ground by at least a dozen chains.

Bankotsu glanced over at Jakotsu and sighed. He said, "Well Ja, it was fun while it lasted."

Jakotsu stared at his leader and smiled. "Hai Big brother, it was." He went back to listening to the deaths of his comrades, as the sounds of heads hitting the ground filled his ears, he winced.

He turned back to his best friend. "Perhaps we will meet again and continue our fun in the next life?"

"Yeah, that would be nice, eh Ja?" Bankotsu's eyes hinted at sadness. His heart weighed heavily with just a bit of regret for having unknowingly led his men into an unexpected ambush.

He sighed heavily, trying to think of something happier. Unbidden his thoughts turned to the woman he'd left behind only a short time ago.

She had been different from all of the other women he'd bed in his life. From the very beginning something had been different about her.

Whenever he held her in his arms, he'd felt a deep abiding calmness settle around him. It was almost as if nothing could bother him while they were together.

That was nice of course, and she had a certain feistiness to her that no other woman he'd bed had ever exhibited. She had a great body too. But, what he really missed the most about her was… her voice.

Listening to her sing lifted his soul, making him feel less like a killer and more like a man. He couldn't remember having ever heard a more beautiful sound than her voice drifting on the wind.

Sadly though as nice as it had all been, it still wasn't enough to quiet the restlessness that always invaded him whenever he was complacent. It never failed. He would get comfortable and then boom the urge to travel would kick in again_. _

'_I suppose I was doomed to be a wanderer all of my days?'_ He silently damned the never ending restlessness that had driven him to leave her arms and travel once again. 'Oh well, at least the guys and I had fun wiping out one more village.'

Her face filled his mind, from when she was singing by the river._ 'If only I could have seen her, and heard her voice one last time.'_ He thought wistfully.

His eyes again scanned the crowd, landing on the beautiful vixen he had spent his last amorous nights with. His heart leapt as their eyes locked. _'Michiko,' _He thought feeling temporarily elated as memories of their nights together promptly filled his mind.

A deep sadness filled her eyes as she watched the man next to him get forced to his knees and the sword raise above his neck.

The thud of his fallen comrade's head hitting the ground, jarred Bankotsu from his revere of those steamy nights.

The General's rough hand forced the warrior to his knees. His eyes remained locked to lady whom he had longed to see just once more. He noticed her straight shoulders and the defiant tilt of her chin as she watched the proceedings.

"Have you anything to say before the sentence is carried out?" The general demanded gruffly.

A smug smirk slid across the mercenaries lips. "I'm watching you." He declared cockily, staring at his enchantress.

Her eyes widened and she bit her lip. A hand shakily covered her lips to hold in a gasp, taking care not to give away her presence to the Daimyo's son. Her head nodded slowly, signaling that she had understood.

"Whatever," The general scoffed as he forced Bankotsu's head down and raised his sword into the air.

Bankotsu closed his eyes silently accepting his death.

Her lip trembled and she watched things moving as if in slow motion. The blade was brought down with a heavy jerk, severing her lover's head from his body. His body fell over to the side and his head rolled over by stopping by her feet, smirking up at her with his eyes closed.

Her eyes filled with tears and her body shook as the crowd screamed jumping back. She tore her eyes from the grisly sight of the blood oozing from his neck. Her stomach roiled as she ran back through the crowd, with tears flowing down her cheeks.

She ran all the way home trying to force the gruesome sight of the execution from her mind and collapsed into a sobbing heap near her cabin. She curled into a fetal position and cried her heart out feeling as if her heart had been broken in two and a piece of her soul was now missing. She felt more alone than ever before.

**Four years later:**

Michiko walked hand in hand with a toddler towards the river and gently bathed her.

"Mama, tell me about daddy." The child stared up at her with striking blue eyes.

She smiled down at her little Angel. "Well Koneko, to be honest, I didn't really know him all that well."

The little girl stared at her, eyes wide with confusion. "How come?"

She smiled. "Well baby, he just popped into my life, stayed a while, and then popped out again."

"Did you love him?"

She sighed. "Yes, thought I didn't know it until after he left."

"Why not?"

She gave the girl a small smile. "It was… complicated."

"How so?"

Michiko answered, "Well we didn't really have enough time to know each other like we should have."

Earnest blue eyes stared at her. "What can you tell me about him?"

"Well, he was a strong and handsome warrior." She lathered the girl's black hair up and continued, "And he liked to live life carefree, not worrying about what tomorrow would bring. He lived each moment as it came."

The little girl smiled at her mother. "Was he nice?"

Michiko smiled. "Hai sometimes he was very sweet, and at other times he had a real bad temper." Poking her daughter's nose, she added, "He was a lot like you actually."

The little girl giggled and batted the finger away.

Michiko carefully rinsed her daughter's hair and then dried the girl off, and helped her dress in the little white hakamas and haori she'd made for her.

"Where is he?" She watched as her mother's face turned sad.

"Well sweetie, he's… not around anymore."

The girl frowned. "Why not?"

Michiko sighed heavily. She wasn't going to lie to her daughter. She was determined that their daughter would know the man he truly was. Good and bad.

"He wasn't always a good person honey. In fact he did some really bad things and eventually they caught up to him."

Koneko pursed her lips deep in thought. She sighed heavily and slipped her arms around her mother's leg. "Do you regret meeting him?"

Michiko placed a hand on top of the little girl's head as she remembered his parting words. "No baby, I don't, I never could."

"Why?"

Michiko hugged her daughter. "Because he gave me the most precious gift in the world."

"Really? What was that?"

"You baby, he gave me you."

Koneko said sadly. "I miss him."

Michiko nodded. "Me too baby."

She smiled at her daughter as she remembered his final words. "But you know what? Even though he's gone now, he's always watching over us."

"Really?"

She nodded.

Koneko's bright smile crossed her tiny lips and she nodded hugging her mother tightly.

Michiko kissed her cheek. "Now, are you ready to help me weed out the garden?"

Michiko laughed and watched her daughter feeling truly happy for the first time in her life. Since her little Angel had been born, she had poured every ounce of her energy into raising the tyke, not even worrying about anything but her daughter's happiness. She'd turned down another man saying she already felt complete and wished him happiness with finding a new woman.

She knelt beside the garden and began weeding it. Her face turned towards the trees and she gasped as an ethereal figure wearing pristine white hakamas and a haori, casually leaned against an ethereal Banryu, cocking one hip and smirking cockily at her.

Her heart fluttered and for a brief second she felt elated. She closed her eyes, inhaling a deep breath, to quiet the butterflies in her stomach, and rubbed her eyes. She looked again and sighed heavily, seeing nothing_._

Feeling bereft, she thought,_ 'It must have been my imagination.'_

**A/N: Well, that's it for this little mini saga. I hope everyone enjoyed it. The next chapter will return us to the random one-shots.**


End file.
